


Terrible Things

by PluckyRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Djinni & Genies, Drama, F/M, Gay, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluckyRose/pseuds/PluckyRose
Summary: We all know the traditional stories about true love, happy endings, and finding your soul mate. But what about the not-so-happy endings? In a time torn by wars, fleeting rebellions, and whispers of monsters how can there be time for love? An unlikely pair of master and subordinate turn into forbidden and devoted lovers. Only through hardship, pain, and understanding could such a dramatic metamorphosis occur.





	1. An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I own some characters but not all. The person who owns the characters that I do not knows who they are and I hope they know that they are recognized. Also, hopefully I will be updating regularly. This a reboot from I have written before. This is new and much improved. Hope you all enjoy!

How in God's name did I get myself into this mess in such a godforsaken place? I knew the answer as much as I didn't want to admit it. The air was hot and dry, I was sweaty underneath my cowl and cloak, and the streets were crowded with people and animals. Merchants calling to people trying to entice them to buy their wares, children running around screaming whilts they play, and the sounds of grumbling camels, baying goats, and clucking chickens filling the air. It was too much!! The only thing taking my focus away from a massacre to silence it all, was the sweet scent I'd been tracking for weeks now. I was closer than ever now. The scent was strong, maybe just across town from me now. A massive improvement from being days behind them. That damned sorcerer! The first chance I get, I'll fucking blast him away! It was bad enough I had to deal with my skin blistering and burn in the sun and heat despite being completely covered, but taking what is mine is a line no one should cross. 

I cross down a narrow alleyway, the scent getting stronger now. Aiden... What the hell are you? The scent of warm spices and honey was getting closer. I take a steady breath to calm my nerves, can't panic now. I was so close to getting him back by my side again. My mind goes back to the question of how I got this far, and I can't help but think back to when I first met my whimsical, little wish-maker. And just like the sentiment has brought me back to that cold, little cave I woke up in just littke over a year before. Funny... the memory felt so far away, yet... I remember it like it was just yesterday.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Breathing was like I was doing it for the first time in what felt like centuries as I lay there gasping for air. I don't remember where I am, or even the time of day. It was cold as death and a violent shiver ran down my spine.The area around me felt frozen, hard, and cold chilling me to my very bones. I need to get up and move around, but can't. I'm able to open my eyes though, and then move my head to look around. I felt like a stiff, dead corpse trying to move as I gather myself up. My eyes take focus as I look around. Darkness and stone lay before me, and looking behind revealed the moon's light pouring from a cave mouth. I must have been out all day, but why did I feel like I was close to death? 

How did I get here?

I don't remember how I came to this place, at least, not entirely. I was getting away from something or... someone? Maybe? My eyes refused to focus as I looked around for something to jog my memory. There were minimal clothes on my body. Strange, I don't remember how that happened either. Looking to the end of my bare feet, I see a skeleton. It all suddenly comes back to me. However, that is a memory I was not going to dwell on, but it explains why I don't have any clothes and there's a corpse at my feet. If the bones were from that day, it had certainly been a tremendously long time. I could see that the corpse was more dust than actual bone. The person the bones once were was probably why I was still alive, given they provided me with a much needed snack before their demise.

Suddenly I double over, nausea and an intense hunger pain gripping my stomach. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt like this. My teeth clench against the pain, my thoughts start to become muddled, and only one thought shone through that couldn't be ignored. 

HUNGRY... FEED... KILL...

Who was I to disobey such a command? 

Bones creaked and joints popped as I slowly stood. Shuffling to my feet I start to leave the cave, however, I'm stopped by what I could only describe as the most delicious thing I've ever smelled and it was going to be mine. Following my nose, the scent was coming from within the cave, I turn to fowllow it. I shuffled my way further into the darkness of the cave down a narrow crevice, following the sweet scent like a child hearing a pied piper. The crevice I stumbled through was damp causing the cold around me to stick. The scent got stronger and stronger the further I went in. I didn't even know where it was coming from, but the smell alone made my mouth water and teeth ache to find whatever it was in this deep tunnel.

Where is it??? The scent... someone's in here... 

The crevice widened into a small cavern with columns of what looked like stone hanging from the cave ceiling, and jutted from the ground up. A dim light filled the space from a hole in the ceiling giving it an otherworldly feel. Water was draining down from the hole into the cavern, dropping down onto a raised mound before joining into a river deeper in the cave. The mound looked like it came from a collapse, possibly caused by all that water. The scent was strongest here but I saw nothing except the dirt, and stone columns, and the rushing cave river. I screamed, frustrated I couldn't find the maddeningly, delectable smell. My voice echoed off the cavern walls almost mockingly. The hunger and scent were clouding all my thoughts I couldn't focus on anything else. I walk further ahead and breathe more deeply trying to pinpoint the scent of spices. I walk across where the river is calmest and over to where the mound of earth is. 

Over here maybe???

The moonlight that spilled through the hole in the cave ceiling shone down on something atop the earth that reflected the moon's light. Snow fluttering down on the cold breeze from above. The thing that the scent was coming from was............ 

An incense lamp??? What in God's name...? Damn it all... 

It looked to be made of gold with intricate designs all around it, and something seemed to be inscribed on one side. After giving it a once over and brush some dirt off, I drop it back down out of frustration. Worthless... A waste of my time. I could have been in town already for a mea---

"Ugh!!! Finally someone found my lamp! Do you know how long I've been waiting in there?? It gets really boring, really fast when you are a party of one."

Hungry thoughts were interrupted by the sudden voice. I whip around to find that a young man had actually came out of the lamp, and was the source of that sweet smell of spices. I couldn't help but lick my lips. Finally, I've found something to eat. His mouth moved, but I heard no words. Only the sublime sound of his heart beating in his chest, pumping the blood I so desired. The vein of his neck called to me, blocking out all other thoughts and compelled me to do only one thing. 

Tear. It. Open. SPILL THE BLOOD

Again, I had to obey.

In one fell swoop I grab the young man, wrapping my arms around him, and sink my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. Without missing a beat, I tear it open and latch on, drinking the blood that flowed in gulps. Any throws of death I was feeling before, melted away as soon as the blood touched my tongue. My prey writhed against me, resisting my attack but his screams for me to stop did not reach my ears. I was too caught up in the high of feeding, too caught up in the taste alone. I felt like I hadn't fed in years, and now... I just couldn't stop even if I wanted to. 

My little prey's movements soon ceased, and I could drink no more. I release his neck with a satisfied sigh, and let the body drop to the ground. I fall to the dirt as well, feeling faint from the high. The young man's blood was like drinking gold and exotic spices, rich and pure. Like a hot drink on a cold day it warmed me to my very core, like nothing I've ever tasted. Too bad it was all gone now. I felt very rejuvenated, but I couldn't help but feel some guilt of the loss of a young life. Looking down, I noticed that my hands had gone from looking like that of a dying man's, back to that of health. Odd... Was I really out for so long? There was really only one way of finding out, and that involved getting out of here, and acquiring new clothes. I remembered mine were in tatters. Well, home wasn't that far away, I should survive until then. I turn to make my leave.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" Came a disheartened sigh.

I whip around again to see that my victim was not dead, however dazed but very much alive. What was this emerald-eyed creature?

"You know, a little necking is nice and all, but that was a little too far. You didn't have to go and kill me." He frowned pouting out his full lips and furled his brows.

I was in amazement of this exotic creature. His full head of black hair, shiny emerald eyes, pale skin, and wearing nothing but flashy, gold jewelry, and some baggy trousers, with sashes and belts about the waist leaving his well toned abdomen exposed, and finally shoes that curled up at the toe.

"How are you still alive?"

"Oh, so now you can speak? I was beginning to think you were some ravenous, mute caveman or mummy." He stood brushing his trousers of dirt. "If you had been listening, I said I am a genie, and genies are immortal."

I narrow my eyes, mildly irritated by his attitude, "There is no such thing as immortality."

"Well, there is, so you're wrong. You seem to know a little about living for a long time." He tossed his hair out if his face with a huff. "Now actually pay attention this time. I'm only going to repeat myself once more."

I cross my arms still annoyed by the attitude I was getting, but listened anyway.

"I am the genie of this lamp." He picked said lamp off the ground that I had dropped. "I grant three wishes of anything the master of the lamp wants. But there are limits to the wishes. I can't grant a wish to kill someone, make someone fall in love, nor anything that would upset the balance of time. Got it?"

Giving him a once over, I give a curt nod as my answer of understanding. I've never met anything like a genie, or any creature that grants wishes. I didn't really think such magics existed in the world, so I wasn't sure how to respond.

"You don't talk much do you?" He sighed, his face falling for a moment. "Well, why don't you tell me your name, hm? I'm Aiden, and you are?" A smile appeared on his face, and it brightened the gloom of the cavern.

I suppose we could get formalities out of the way. "I hail by the name Dante Dragonov. You will refer to me as Dragonov."

"See? That wasn't so difficult." He smirked like an imp. "You know, you're a lot more attractive not looking like a walking corpse."

This young man was very bold in his speech. “I'll have to agree with you, as you have made me feel much better. I'll also give you thanks for the.. bite to eat you provided." I smirk right back.

Aiden laughed awkwardly at that then cleared his throat. "So." he levitated himself from the ground and lounged in the air. "What shall you're first wish be my master?"

Seemed easy enough, if it weren't for the fact that I didn't believe anything he told me about being a genie, and granting wishes. The world didn't have that kind of power running around, did it?

"Forgive me, but I don't believe in such things. I would need you to prove you power." I cross my arms, and raise a brow at him. "For all I know, this could be one big delusion I'm suffering, and you aren't even real." 

"What?? You don't believe me?" He asked throwing his hands into the air. "I'm floating in the air for crying out loud!"

"So? I hear monks in the Himalayas who have found enlightenment are able to float above the ground. That doesn't prove anything to me." 

"How am I supposed to prove it? You have to make a wish in order for me to use my magic!" He pouted.

I turn away and make like I'm about to leave. "If you can't show me, then I don't have any need of a genie. I'll depart ways from you, and you can stay here for someone else to come along." I start to walk away. 

"Wait! No! Don't leave... please? I can prove it. I swear." The genie cried.

Seems loneliness was the thing I'd picked up on, and he took the bait. I stop my walking away and turn back to him. "That's more like it. Now then, I'm in need of some new clothes. As you can see, these aren't in very good condition." I mess with the hem of my pants and it seems to unravel by the slightest touch. "Think you can manage?"

"New clothes? As you wish." He grinned then dramatically clapped his hands.

At first nothing happened, then there was a sudden and brief rush of air around me. The second it was over, I was clothed fully from head to toe. He had dressed me in a fur cap, a long-sleeved tunic that was over an undershirt and had a sash around the waist. Over that was a sleeveless long coat with buckles on the chest and fur hem at the bottom. Lastly, plain trousers tucked into leather boots.

"What fashion is this? They aren't exactly fine clothes." I grumble inspecting my new garments. These were, however, better than nothing at all.

"Don't blame me, it's just one of the many fashions nowadays in this region." My genie then gave that impish smirk I was already getting tired of. "You also didn't specify what you wanted~. So that's what you got. Have I proven myself now?"

He was right, but that didn't raise my temper any less. "How humorous. Seems I'll need to be more detailed since you want to play me for a fool."

"Touchy, aren't we? You're no fun." He huffed crossing his arms.

"Watch you're tone. You serve me now, remember? Now let's leave this decrepit place." Before I turn to lead us out, I snatched the lamp from the genie. "Give me that." I tie it to my waist with the sash. "You need to change into something else. You need to be able to blend in with me."

"Awwe, but why?" He whined.

"You don't need a reason, just do it." I command. I was not dealing with childishness.

"Ugh, fine." With a snap of his fingers, he adds a waist length tunic to his attire. "Better?"

"Much. Now follow."

It was time to leave here and see what had become of the world.


	2. Awakening to a New World

Snow glistened on the ground, and fell in the moonlight. It was almost mocking me, like it was telling me nothing had changed. The world had just stood still for me. I knew it hadn't waited, and that scared me. On the bright side, seems the genie had conjured appropriate clothing for the weather. However, thoughts of the past angered me to no end. I'd been brought down far too low for comfort.

Scanning the area, it provided no sign of immediate life. I prayed that that was true because I didn't know how far I was from home, or how long it was until sunrise. 

"Oh my goodness!!" Came a very sudden gasp from behind me, startling me out of my thoughts. "What's this cold, powdery stuff?" He asked gathering snow into his hands and tossing it into the air.

"Its called snow," I grumbled. Who didn't know what snow was?

"I've never seen snow before!" He told me, gathering more up and tossing it in the air again, watching it flutter back down.

I couldn't help but scoff at the scene as I start to walk ahead of him.

"So~, where are we going? Is it you're home? The only home I've had, that I can remember, is my lamp." The genie chirped as he floated in front of me. All he managed to receive as answers from me were glares hot enough to melt the snow, and getting shoved into said snow.

"Come on! You gotta give me something." He pleaded brushing himself off, as I trudged ahead of him in the deep snow. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been outside of that thing? I was going bonkers!"

I gritted my teeth, rubbing at my temples to stave off a forming headache, "The thing is, I don't care at the moment. Now stop talking."

"Can you at least tell me what you are? I told you what I am." He persisted. "What kind of person drinks blood from another?"

I suddenly stopped in my tracks making the curious genie run into me. I took a momemt before answering him. If there was something for me to be touchy about, it would be that exact question. I let out a long sigh before looking over my shoulder. The imp was waiting so patiently for me to answer him.

"You talk too much," I grumble.

"Please~ tell me?" He begged holding his hands together and giving me a pout. 

"I'd rather not..." I look ahead of me again and continue my walking. The was a sound like a puff of air and he was suddenly in front of me.

"Pleeeeeeaaaassse?" He begged again. 

I was starting to get a little pissed off and the persistence. I really didn't care to share with this creature, I hardly knew, highly sensitive information about myself. 

"It's none of your damn business, so drop it!" I growl at him.

He groaned dramatically as I pass by him. I hoped he'd give up on trying to ask me so many questions. I wasn't in the mood for banter.

"Can you then tell me where we're going?" He was floating again, and this time was at my side looking at me for answers yet again.

Whatever would make him stop trying to talk to me further. "Fine. But will you stop with these incessant questions? I'm really not in the mood"

"I can't make any promises~," he admitted with a playful grin.

I threw my hands up defeated by the lack of a compromise, and shake my head. "Alright. Fine. Whatever." I stop walking and pinch the bridge of my nose as if it would pinch off my temper. "I'm trying to get back home. I don't know how far it is because my memory is a little foggy as to how I got here in the first place. I also don't know how much time has passed since then as well, so I don't know how much things have changed..." 

How much has my world changed? Was the manor in someone else's possession? Did the world advance without me? 

"The only home I've had, that I can remember, is my lamp." The genie offered as he floated in front of me.

"That's sad," was all I could give as reply.

"Yeah, it was very lonely and boring. So..." He twiddled his thumbs not quite looking at me this time. "So that's why I've been asking you so many questions. I haven't had anyone to talk to in years."

I sigh and give him a nod. Maybe I need to calm down and not be so unkind to my new companion. It didn't help that his doe eyes were starting to get to me. He looked like a child timidly asking for a treat. 

"You can ask me questions, but you need to keep it to a minimum. I just woke up from who knows how long of a dirt nap, and I'm not in a friendly mood." His face lit up that he wasn't being told to shut his mouth and he clapped his hands together in glee.

"Yaaaaaaaayyy!!!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like this master won't be as bad as the others. I, at least, got him to smile even if it was just a hint of a smile. It was gone as soon as it had appeared, though, turning back to a stoic frown. He should really smile more, it softened his features. I couldn't tell which side of him I liked more, grumpy or soft. I giggled thinking about it. His strong, angular features were a great improvement from him looking like a dried up mummy just moments ago. His smell didn't improve, I didn't mind though.

I watched his back while I followed behind him. He shivered from the cold that I had no feeling of. I wondered if he'd be alright. Home for him seemed far away. I could hear Dragonov cursing under his breath about it. A couple minutes turned into a couples hours of walking. I couldn't imagine his destination would be so far.

"How much further?" I ask him. 

He stopped and held a finger up at me, "Shhhh!"

"I just wanted to-- Hey! What are you-- Mmh!" He put his hand over my mouth and held me still.

"Quiet!" He whispered harshly, "I'm trying to listen to something..." He trailed off as he tilted his head. What was he listening for? He let me go, but kept moving his head around. I heard him say something under his breath again. 

"What are you doing? You're being weird." I tell him crossing my arms.

Draganov gave me a look before he answered me. "I think we're close. I hear voices... like there's a gathering."

With that he ran off, rushing like the wind. I don't think I've seen anyone run so fast. He feet weren't even sinking into the snow!

"Hey wait for me!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing hiding?" The genie asked. I shushed him and pushed his head down. We were hiding behind a fallen tree, watching what was going on before us in what had been my manor.

"I need you to be quiet for a moment. Don't let our location be compromised with your blabbering." I couldn't help but tiredly sigh. This was going to be a long night. It didn't look like I'd be returning home anytime soon.

-So it still stands, though it's now infested by vermin.-

Upon a hill, see from the edges of the forest, sat a towering castle. The torches lit in every window and around the front entrance, sounds of merriment could be heard from within, and carriages were arriving and departing from the courtyard. Everything had a peaceful dusting of snow covering it. My anger started to boil again, thinking back to the past made me seethe with malice. 

-How dare they claim what wasn't theirs!-

I'd have to find a discrete strategy of ridding myself of these invaders if I didn't want to draw attention. No flukes this time, that would not be happening again. Maybe I could crash this party and gather some information as to who now resides here. There was no way I could blend in! I grind my teeth to the thought of having to mingle with these sheep. 

I smashed my fist into a tree denting the bark, and making the genie jump. I take a deep breath to calm down. It'd be foolish to infringe upon the current landlords so soon. I had no knowledge of the people now living here, nor what power they held, or what ties they had.

"Just straighten yourself out," I told myself. "No point in getting unhinged if you can't do anything about it."

"Um.... What are you planning to do?" Came a quiet question.

I look down at the genie, his big eyes looked right back at me. I've never seen such green eyes before. They kept reminding me of emeralds. I turn from him to look back at my old home. 

"It seems I'm not returning home, and I have to find other accommodations... for now." I sigh again and stand. I'll just have to go to an inn or something. "Come along." 

"Okay..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
My master lead us through the trees to what I could assume was into town. There wasn't too much out here to tell us if we were close to civilization. Winter birds chirped to each other, and scurrying animals in the brush were the only sounds around us. Soon though there were signs of human life making us have to move onto a dirt road to avoid trespassing on yards of little cottages we passed. Most of their residents were already asleep.

"These weren't here before," Dragonov muttered to himself. 

These were probably new developments in the small city ahead of us. Before we could even set foot in town, there was a guard blocking our path who claimed there was an entry toll. The man also tried to ask what our business was. I don't think Dragonov was in the mood for nosy people.

"What difference is it to you? Since when has there been an entry toll??" My master questioned irritably. 

"Since as long as I can remember. Plus you can never be too careful. All sorts of shady people running around nowadays. Just pay the toll and I'll have you be on your way." The guard told him.

Dante sigh and smoothed a hand over his face. I heard him chuckle under his breath before he addressed the guard again.

"Sir, I assure you that we are but humble travelers and we've already given you the toll money you've asked for." I saw a hint of smirk on his face as he lied to the guard.

"You did, did ya?" The guard asked.

"Yes we did, sir." Dragonov was keeping unnerving eye contact with the guard.

"Oh, okay then." The guard smiled. "Go on in then!" He stepped aside and let us through.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good evening." Dragonov told the guard. 

Once he was away from the guard's sight, his smirk turned into a full smile that looked more like a sneer. It flashed his teeth, and from I could tell most of them looked to be sharp fangs. I turned away remembering how those teeth have torn into my neck. It wasn't the more pleasant thought. I waited until we were out of earshot of the guard to ask him a question. 

"Hey, Mr. Draganov?"

"What is it genie?"

"You flat out lied to that man. How did he believe you when you clearly didn't pay him anything?" 

My master chuckled, it was deep sound in his chest. "Young man, that was the power of suggestion. That's all you need to know." 

"I know what the power of suggestion is. But I've never seen it quite like that. Really, what was that?" I ask again.

"As I have already told you. That's all you need to know." He smacks me on the arm. "Now quiet please."

"Hey! Don't hit me!" I cried but he ignored me. "You don't tell me anything..." I mumble to more myself than anything else. 

As we walked we passed a salon, something called a print-and-press, a few stores for clothes, jewelry, and shoes, churches, and more than a few pubs and taverns. Master's eyes lingered on the taverns as we passed by. He must like to drink maybe. He looked around the town like he didn't recognize the place, but he made it sound like he's been here before.

"Do you know where you're going?" I ask quietly.

"......." He looked at me then away, but didn't answer. 

So I take that as a no. Maybe the town changed and he was looking for a certain place, but wasn't able to find it? He looked like he was starting to get desperate. It also looked like sunrise would be soon. The clouds began to lighten. I heard him sigh again, frustration in the tone, and he was mumbling to himself. After maybe another thirty minutes of wandering, he takes up the stairs of a modest looking inn. It was plainly built out of wood and stone, and looked quite cozy. The warmth from it made me smile.

"Of course I can't find it. Hopefully staying here will suffice," the lost leader mumbled as he leads us through the threshold. There was a warm buzz of conversation going on as we walked in. There was a stocky, mousy woman at the front desk writing in what to be a log book. She seemed to be a wife by the way she was covered up. A grey bonnet was wrapped around her head, a few strands of hair peeking out. The woman looked up from her work, she wrinkled eyes were pleasant as she looked at us.

"Oh well hello there!" She cooed. "How nice to see some fresh faces here," she closed her book and stood from her seat. "Here for a room?"

Dante gave the woman a pleasant grin as he got to the counter, leaning on it. "Why yes, we are ma'am. Do you have any rooms available?"

I saw her scrunch up her nose. I wasn't the only one who thought my master reeked. Draganov saw it too and he straightened himself up, no longer leaning over the counter. She also gave me a strange look that made me step behind Dragonov.

"Why yes," she cleared her throat. "We do. I also charge 1 argint a night."

"Alright." Dragonov reached down to search his pockets, but froze looking like he just realized something. "Shit..." He didn't have any money.

"Sir?" The woman looked to him expectantly. 

"I apologize ma'am. It seems I have nothing to pay you with." He told her sheepishly. 

I tap a finger on his shoulder, "You could just make a wi--" Once again, I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. 

"It's fine! It's fine..." He quickly said and gave the woman a wave. "We'll be on our way. That you for your time."

He turned me around, and started shoving me ahead on him before I could say anything more. We were outside again, and it was almost dawn now. Draganov looked to the sky and cursed under his breath. He hurried down the stairs ahead of me and went off down the road. I hurried to catch up.

"Hey, why did we leave?"

He didn't answer and started walking faster.

"Master, really. You could have made a wish for moneyyy, and you could have gotten a room."

He finally stopped in front of a church. It was a modest L-shaped building made of stone with its bell tower and stained glass windows. There was a certain kind of longing in his eyes as he looked at it.

"There was too many people..." He finally said. "I needed someplace safer..." He opened the gate to the church and walked into the snowy little yard, up the steps and knocked on the door.

......

There was no answer, and it made Dragonov antsy. He knocked again, much louder this time rattling the door almost violently. There was a pause, then a stir from within.

"One moment! I'll be right there!" Came an answer, and soon the door opened revealing an elderly priest. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes Father, I was hoping we could take shelter here for the night. You see, we've been traveling all night, and I haven't any money to pay for a room," Dragonov told him.

The priest looks us both over with sympathetic eyes then gave us a nod as he huddled his shawl closer to himself. 

"Yes, you'll catch your death of cold if you two stay out in the cold." He stepped aside and ushered us inside. "There is an attic space just below the bell room if you do not wish to sleep in the pews."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was much warmer inside now that we could be out of the cold. I don't think the genie could feel the cold though. He didn't not shiver like I was, nor did he complain. The priest had a fire going that was on one side of the room. He lead us to the end of the communion to a door on the side. Opening it there were a set of stairs to the right, and down the hall was another room, probably the priest's own living quarters.

"The attic is one floor up those stairs if you wish to sleep there. It doesn't have a bed, however there is extra bedding you may use. Remember to fold it and put it away when you are done." The priest said then closed the door. "It's just about dawn. If you wish, you could join me in my morning prayer." 

I nodded, "That would be nice. I will join you before I take my rest." I turn to the genie. "You can go to the attic room if you wish. I'll be a moment." 

He gave me a confused nod, but went ahead and headed upstairs. I head to the pews and choose a dark corner to sit. I almost wished I had my rosary, but with the genie around only God knew he could hear my thoughts or know my desires. I clasp my hands together and bow my head in prayer.

Dear God.... I hope you can still hear me, that I'm not too far from your grace...


	3. When You Must Bathe in Winter

The attic room didn't have much to it. There was a single dresser bureau that probably had the spare bedding, a few crates with various items in them, no windows, and, strange enough, a pile of hay in one corner. 

Must be my lucky day. 

There was also a few candlesticks, and a holder on the dresser. Not that I'd need them much. My eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. The genie, who was sitting on the dresser, lit a candle with a snap of his fingers and placed it on the holder then eyed me.

"So... Are you going to sleep?" He asked as he adjusted a few of his bracelets.

"Maybe..." I sigh as I walk over to the dresser and pull a drawer open fetching a few blankets. "I'm tired from walking, but I think I've done enough sleeping for a while. So I do not know."

I go over to the pile of hay and lay one thin blanket over it, then toss the comforter blanket on top of that. I take off my coat and hat and put them in a pile on the floor. I stretch my arms above my head and bent backwards a little making my back make a satisfying pop.

"That's a little better." I stretch a little more, causing more cracks and pops from my body. "God, I wish I had a bath.." I froze as soon as the words left my mouth, then whip around to the genie.

I put a hand up as if that would stop him, "Wait! No! That wasn't a wish!" 

He gave me a impish smirk, then snapped his fingers. "As you wish master." 

With that, a bathtub appeared out if thin air and dropped into the middle of the room his a hard thud. Water in it sloshed out from the motions. 

Oh no... 

"I'm not god, but I can be a substitute." His smirk didn't leave his face as I stared at the tub in disbelief. From downstairs the priest called up.

"What was that? Is everyone alright?"

I almost didn't answer, I was in shock. "Y-Yes!" I call back to him. "I.. uh.. tripped and knocked a crate over. We're fine though!" I practically held my breath, hoping he wouldn't come up to check.

"Alright.. Just be more careful." His footsteps faded away and a door closed.

I exhale the turn a glare at the genie. "What the hell?!" I whisper harshly. "I said it wasn't an actual wish!"

He shrugged at me, the smirk still on his face, "It was to make up for you making me prove myself to you. Also, you said 'wish' so I granted it." 

"I should not be taken for a fool, genie." I growl through gritted teeth.

His expression fell and he looked away from me, "The wish has already been taken. Do you want the bath or not? You kinda need it." He gave me a sideways glance watching for my reaction.

My temper boiled, but I did want the bath and yes... I needed it. Should I really complain?

I rub at my temples. "Fine! Whatever! But how am I going to get rid of it afterwards? I can't exactly sneak this outside." 

The genie shrugged, "Maybe if you're nice, I'll just make it disappear for you." 

I don't say anything more to him, just glare at him then the tub, and then back at him before turning away with a growl. I felt like ripping my hair out. 

Damn it!! Just take a bath! 

"You have one baaaddd temper there." I hear the genie say. I don't say anything back as I start to undress.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone doesn't seem to have any modesty though," I mumbled glancing at Dragonov.

"Don't give me that. You're the one telling me I stank, you should be relieved I'm taking a bath," the now naked man growled as he climbed in. His clothes left on the floor.

"You're not wrong, you really do smell," I chuckle serving myself an eye-full of his naked form and stayed sitting on the dresser. 

A pleased groan left his lips as he sat there a moment. He dunked his head under the water, then came back up, smoothing his hair back out of his face. The water accentuating the sharp contours of his cheekbones and the hard line of his jawline. The hint of a smile softened his features as he sat there with his eyes closed, soaking in the water. The way he slouched made his knees poke out of the water while covering the rest of him up to his chin. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Fierce grey eyes snap open to glare at me.

"What are you laughing at?! Stop staring at me!" Master barked bearing his fangs at me.

I hold my arms up in defense, "Hey, no need to get so angry. Heh.. You were the one who didn't care to be modest."

He settled back down after a minute, then turned himself with a huff so his back was to me. 

Moody much? 

Ignoring his order I go back to watching him. Because what else did I have to do? His hair was a silvery grey, yet when I was looking at his face he doesn't seem to be much older than being in his late 20s maybe early 30s. Looking at his back, there were several scars to be accounted for. They all looked to be old and fading. Some had just been on the surface, while other left their small valleys in his skin. They had been on his chest as well, not to mention a cross-shaped one on the left side of his face. That one looked more like an old burn make rather than a mere cut. I couldn't hold back the curiosity about them.

"Hey Dragonov... How did you get those scars?" I see him flinch at the question then put his left hand on his right shoulder, and squeeze it as if pained. There was even a scar around his wrist. 

"That's not something I wish to discuss...," he whispered and sank lower into the water.

"You do not want to discuss a lot of things," I sigh resting my head in my hand. 

"There's nothing to discuss... It is not your business..." I hear him mumble. 

I exaggerate a sigh and hop off the dresser, walking over to my depressing master. "You know, you should lighten up. Maybe I could help you with that." 

I sit on the side of the tub and conjure a bar of soap into my hand. He eyes me with his dull greys, his eyebrows scrunched up with concern. How cute.

"Help me lighten up?" He asked.

"Yes!" I stick my hand in the water, using some magic to make it warmer. "You are in desperate need of relaxing. That temper can't be good for your health." 

He shifted in his spot and his face tried to hide the surprise of the water heating up from me just touching it. He straightened himself up again, crossed his arms, and glared at me.

"I don't need to relax. I just need to be clean," was his answer. He held a hand out for the bar of soap which I kept out of his reach.

I wag a finger at him, "No, no. You let me help or no soap for you. How else are you gonna get that sink off of you?" I giggle and watch him get all flustered and look away. This man certainly had a vane side. 

He crossed his arms again and let out a huff, "Fine..."

"Great!" 

I move to stand behind him soap in hand. I set the soap on the edge of the tub for a moment. I grab Dragonov's head and tilt it back. His glare hadn't left his face as he looks back at me. So unnerving...

"I mostly just wanted to wash your hair." I smile at him. "It is very pretty. Like the color of moonlight."

An unreadable expression crossed his face and he looked away from me again before he closed his eyes, and let me dip his head into the water, just enough to get his hair wet again. I let him sit back up while I take the soap back up and suds it between my hands then apply it to his hair. He showed no signs of relaxing as I massaged the soap in his long hair. He kept his arms crossed, and head tilted to keep soap from running into his eyes. It was like he was determined to resist relaxation. I'd fix that. Using my own 'power of suggestion', I seep some relaxing magic through my fingertips into his scalp. As I started to rinse his hair off, I could see the lines of his forehead smooth out and his arms relaxed too. Then it seemed I had finished all too soon for him, because when I stopped he looked to each side of himself as if confused.

"Seeeee? That wasn't so bad." I coo at him and stick the bar of soap in front of his face. "You can wash your own body, I'm sure." 

He slowly took the soap, as if wary of me. "Thank you..." He told me with a neutral expression before standing from the water. I couldn't help but stare at what he had going on down there. That.. That is not a normal size. I felt a blush dust my cheeks.

"STOP STARING AT ME!!!" He suddenly yelled at me snapping me out of forming daydreams. 

I advert me eyes and look up to his face. His eyes... I felt frozen from the rage I saw in them. 

"I SAID STOP!" He lashed out and shoved me away making me trip and fall onto my back. 

I sit back up with a whimper, "What-what was that for?"

"Do NOT stand there staring at me again." He said through bared teeth. He looked like a monster. The whites of his eyes were colored red with his anger, his mouth full of fangs. I can't handle it. I look away before returning to my lamp.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The genie disappeared, along with the bath and soap. I stand there shivering and trying to gather my bearings. What the hell was that? Why did I get so angry? That was a little uncalled for. I felt guilty. Yes, I didn't like him staring at me, but the anger I felt seemed to be from something deeper. He was asking too many questions that were bringing back memories I didn't care for in the slightest.

Another shiver interrupts my thoughts. I needed to dry off. I check the dresser for a cloth to dry myself with. Finding what I needed, I dry my body and hair, put my clothes back on, and lay back onto my makeshift bed wrapping the blanket around myself. I was suddenly exhausted and couldn't fight my eyes as they fell heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe this guy? What a jerk!" I huff at the thought of this Dragonov fellow. The cobra, in my sink across the room, hissed in agreement.

"I just wanted to get to know him. He seemed so interesting at first." I sigh and turn on my side and snuggle into the furry blanket of my bed. "But then he had to go and tell me to shut up, and push me around. I don't think he has even referred to me by my name! He's just been calling me 'Genie' the entire time!" A heavy sigh leaves me. Gyto, the cobra, hissed sadly at hearing that.

He is just like the rest of them.....

I went from being tossed around from one master after the other, to spending thousands of years alone all by myself. I had been so happy to be out and not trapped. If only not losing my mind had been more enjoyable. Now he had to go and ruin my freedom with his sour attitude. The only good thing to come out of this new master was a few minutes outside, and how attractive he is... For the most part. His scars made him seem a littke too rough and rugged. He could steal hearts with those fierce eyes of his, and it helped that he was tall and muscular.

I sit up and clutch a gold and purple silk pillow to my chest. "What's even his damage? It's not like I did anything to him. All I did was look at him..."

Frustrated tears sprang to my eyes, but I blink them away. I look around the inside of my lamp, a place I decorated just to help keep me sane. A place I didn't want to be right now, but now had to find comfort in it. Octagonal, almost round in shape, hieroglyphics embellishing every inch of the walls, my twinkling, hanging lights, my wide bed covered in pillows of magenta, deep orange, bright red, and gold, topped with a plush, furry blanket. Then looking up, always seeing those twin golden suns with their beams reaching out to the edges of the ceiling and their centers of green opal. Let's not forget the sink on the other side with the cobra in it, and the dark wood furniture I chose. I was sick of looking at the same old thing every day. I just wanted this to be over. Sorrow gripped and hurt my heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm... Someone finally found my little genie." A cloaked figure spoke to himself, a sly smile forming on his face. "Been missing for ages, it's about time. What kind of sorry fool did you reign in this time?" 

The man yawned and sat up from his napping corner that was within a lively pub. He stood patting himself to make sure he had all of his belongings.

"Looks like I won't have to swindle this lot anymore." He mused to himself before heading outside. 

Now it was off to find his partner in crime. The moment the genie's new master made a wish, he instantly knew by feeling a sort of ping go off in his head. To the west it seemed, not too far, perhaps a couple days travel away. He'd be there in no time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Something's wrong, it's cold, and something is burning. My wrists burned too. What was going on? 

I tried to look around to focus on something, anything really. Nothing cleared up, everything was blurry and fuzzy. Was that a house burning? We're those people trying to help? What was happening? My vision goes dark again, but for just a moment. When it comes back, it's suddenly bright, too bright. It hurt my eyes. The burning sensation in my wrists came back. I reach up to feel what's on my wrists. Shackles? Chains? They burned my fingertips. What were they made of?

Something grabbed my hair and wrenched my head up bringing me face to face with a woman. Wild hair, dark eyes, bright clothes, beautiful face... I knew her from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember. She was saying something to me, but it was all muffled. She graced me with a smile before she pressed something against the side of my face. At first nothing happened, then it felt like someone had a hot poker pressed on my face. I cried out, and tried to get away, but I couldn't move. What the hell is going on?! 

Just as the pain became unbearable, I woke up. I didn't know where I was for a moment. My face still burned from the nightmare, a phantom pain now. 

That woman...

She had something to do with me being in that cave, perhaps? I couldn't remember, but what I did know is that it put me in a foul mood. I needed to get out of here, I needed to see what time of day it was. The pain in my face subsides allowing my to stand. I get the borrowed bedding put away back into the drawer, put my coat and hat back on, and made sure the magic lamp was hidden in an inside coat pocket I discovered. I leave the room and crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. At the bottom, I peek around the corner to see the priest in his chambers looking over some books. With him being distracted I slip through the door that takes me back to the main assembly room of the church, and silently close it behind me. I look around to find that there was a few people still here praying quietly to themselves in the pews. The last dying light of the day still shown through the stained glass windows. I had slept longer than I thought. At least it was safe to go outside.

Keeping to the shadows settling in, I quickly stride out of the church. I carefully open the door as to not be caught in the last rays of sun before heading up town. The streets were more bustling than earlier this morning. People were still out and about with their late afternoon business. Men working and women and mothers gathering the evening's meal while the young children played together in the snow, and the older ones helped their mothers. A wholesome sight indeed that stirred longing in my chest. I look away from the people to ignore the feeling, and focus on walking. I needed to gather information, many things have changed about in this new world that was no longer mine. Regret lay heavy in the pit of my stomach. What difference would there be if I had made better choices?

"Where are you going now?" Came a sudden question. 

I jumped from my thoughts and nearly struck the genie for startling me. I just barely restrain myself, clenching my fist and taking a deep breath.

"Don't. Fucking. Sneak up on me like that. Again."

He shrugged, "You startle so easily, it's almost funny. Oh wait, it IS funny." He giggled looking very unsympathetic. 

"Fuck you." I growl pushing him aside to continue my trek. I could already tell this was going to be a long night.

The genie sighed exasperated, "You didn't answer my question!" 

I sighed in return, "I'm going to a tavern so I can get information. I do not even know what year it is. Let alone what kind of current events are happening." 

"Sounds a little boring." I hear him mumble. 

"Boring?" I ask looking over my shoulder and raising a brow at him. "Mister 100 questions thinks gathering information is boring?"

His only answer was a shrug. What a strange one he is. 

I look forward again only to run right into someone.

"'Ey! Watch where yer' goin'!" A man slurred.

"Sorry..." I step to the side a let him stumble passed. Clearly he was drunk, the smell of ale off his breath alone made me feel tipsy. He probably won't need what is left in his coin purse that I now held. I didn't like being a pickpocket, but I needed money somehow. 

"You stole from that man? I thought you were some sort of righteous religious man." The genie criticized. 

"Uhh... Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. In the long run, I'm actually helping him."

"Riiigghhht, sure you are."

Well, I didn't need to feel more guilty than I already did, but I might deserve it. In any case I take us to the inn that we almost stayed at last night. The Roaming Dragon, the little sign read. We head up the steps again and through the door into a little world of chatter and merriment. It was just a lively in the early evening as it was late last night. The same little woman at the counter looked up from her book, giving us a bright smile. 

"Good evening, gentleman. What can I do for ya'? Here for a stay?"

I shake my head politely, "No, just here for food and drink." 

She pointed her thumb behind her. "In the dinning room, over there." Not paying us any more mind, she returned to her book keeping, and I lead us to an empty table. 

"Wait here a moment," I tell the genie. "I'll be right back." 

"Whatever." He said then sat down, leaning back in his chair with feet on the table. 

I had to roll my eyes and quickly walk away before I could get angry at his attitude. I had to remember that I was the jackass that caused it. Finding the bar wasn't difficult. I asked the mountain of a man there for two ales and what kind of food he had available. 

"I got stew." He grumbled giving me two mugs of ale. "Three argints for the lot."

"Three argints... Alright." I nod though that seemed like an awful lot of money. I dig through the coin purse I took and found a few papers coins within. I was not familiar with the papers, but they each said '1 Argint' on them which was pretty straight forward. I hand them to the burly man and he takes the money and puts it into a drawer. After that he handed me two wooden bowls and two wooden spoons, and pointed to the fireplace on the far wall.

"Stew's over there." 

I nod my thanks, take the ales in one hand, the two bowls in the other and carefully make my way across the room trying not to bump into anyone. I put the bowls on my ale arm and fill them up before taking one in my free hand, and returning to the table. I put a bowl in front of the genie along with the ale, then sat down with my own.

He gave me a look like I had done something strange before he took his feet off the table. 

"What? It's just stew. Probably venison, carrots, and potatoes." I tell him, taking a bite of my own. 

"Why did you get me some? I don't actually eat, to tell you the truth. I don't need to anyway." He said grabbing his spoon and poking at his food. 

I swallow my bite of food along with some pride. "Well... To tell you the truth, it's an apology for my behavior last night. I had not meant to shove you, or shout at you." 

I drink some ale and wait for him to answer. He straightened up looking genuinely surprised that I was apologizing.

"This is your version of an apology?" He shook his head before a smile cracked across his face. "You need to do a little better than this, but I guess it'll do for now." He stuck his tongue out at me before taking a sip of the stew broth.

I scoff and couldn't help shaking my head. "I'm so glad, that means so much to me." I say sarcastically.

\----------------------

We sat in silence for a moment, just hearing the chatter of the other people in here. I watched as Dragonov wolfed down his food and drink like he was starving. Isn't what he did to me earlier considered eating? I was a little confused. 

"Umm... Draganov?" I started as he started to stand from the table.

"Yes?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I though you already... you know..." I pointed to my neck, "Ate."

He slowly sat back down and stared at his bowl. He did for a long time that I thought he wasn't going to really answer. He sighed heavily.

"That's true. I did." He ran a hand over his face. His movement froze when he touched his bread. "How did I not notice this?" 

"Really?" I deadpan. "That's off topic."

"Right, right. Apologies." He sighed again, a sound I was starting to get used to. "I don't actually have to eat normal food. Just like you."

He glanced over at me from across the table, then at my food. "But it makes me feel... normal. And it distracts from the," He scratched his chin in thought. "What's a good way to put it? Cravings I get."

"You mean to to say, you don't like whatever you are?" I questioned raising a brow. "Have you not always been this way?"

He sighed and shook his head no but didn't offer any other information. He downed the rest if his ale then grabbed mine and downed it too.

"Hey!"

"What? You didn't look like you were going to drink it," Dragonov shrugged.

"I hadn't even tried it."

"You also just told me you don't eat or drink."

"Same for you!" I say throwing my arms up.

"I don't know what to tell you. I needed another drink, so I took yours." He stood up and left to the bar. 

I watched him as he paid for two more mugs of ale, and also got some other man to follow him with another two mugs full of ale. This man had a problem with drinking if I had to guess. He comes back with the new person and sit back down.

"What's this?" I ask pointing at the newbie.

"I'm getting information out of him. I need to know more about this time." He said taking a gulp from his new drink.

"That sounds boring..." I grimace pushing my bowl aside.

He gave a short laugh, a pleasant enough sound, "Yeah, it is, but it has to be done." 

He cleared his throat and turned to the man sitting idly to his left. "Alright," he snapped his fingers at the man to get his attention. "Look, I just need you to answer some questions. They're gonna be strange, but you're going to answer them anyway." 

The man nodded his head already complying to Dragonov's will. 

"Alright, now... What year is it?"

"Oh, uhhhh, it's 1823," the man told him.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
